titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunesta "Nightstar" Konami Wolfbane
Appearance :Nightstar has a slender build and long, straight, jet black hair that falls past her waist. She also bears markings in the shape of crescent moons on both of her palms. Street Clothes :Nightstar always has black cargo pants and a black t-shirt, and black combat boots. Uniform :When out fighting crime, Nightstar dons a long black cloak and gloves to cover the lunar signs on her palms. Personality :Luna is the quiet type, and rarely shows any emotion. A smile is very rare, but so is a frown or any other facial expression. Her eyes are always calm, and her voice never rises above a tone a bit louder than a whisper. Although she is a good ally, she loses her train of thought frequently and stares into space. Powers and Abilities :Nightstar can teleport herself and others to another place, as well as turn invisible. She can also send a image of herself to anyone and talk to them like that, although it uses a lot of her energy. The lunar images on her palms glow brightly when her powers are in use. Weaknesses :Luna is completely useless without any weapon, so she never fights alone. But if she is alone, she will still stay there and call for backup, risking her life until they get there. Other Abilities :She is very talented with melee and ranged weapons alike, and she can converse with birds. Relationships Immediate Family :Luna lost her mother as a young teenager. There is also certainly no lost love between her and her twin sister, Shasta. She does seem to get along fairly well with her brother, Goro, if only because she did not seem to argue with him when he arrived to take her from her friends on Earth back to Demmorae. :As for her father, Luna seems to have been close to him. At the very least, he cared very deeply for her, to the extent that he missed her during her three years of absence from Demmorae.Calling All Titans, par. 19 Beastgirl :Luna and Beastgirl were the original inseparable duo, before Beastgirl had even met Katie Andrews. Their separation due to Demmoraian customs was one of the hardest partings for either of them, with Laura running away crying and even the normally-stoic Luna shedding tears.Calling All Titans, par. 20-21 :Now that Luna has returned to Earth, she is willing to do whatever it takes to find and protect Laura. History Backstory ---- :Luna was born on a distant planet called Demmorae. As a child, her parents forced her to stay with three other children of big families; Mariko Muto, Jak Dashesu, and Takeo Otori. Despite their differences, they got along quite well. :Shasta, Luna's sister, had feelings for Jak, who had feelings for Luna. One day, as the sun was setting, Shasta found the two in deep conversation, in which he accidentally let slip that he was desperately in love with Luna. She snapped and attacked them both, sending Luna into a month-long coma and Jak into despair and fury. :Two years after the incident, at thirteen, Luna lost her mother in a very suspicious accident on the night when all five of Demmorae's moons were in sight. Shasta was nowhere to be found. Jak tried, to no avail, to calm his friend down. :A year later, she was sent to Earth on a mission. As a hardened warrior, she had been trained with every weapon. Before she left, she bid Jak a heartfelt goodbye, believing she would never see him again and that she would die on this mission. :On Earth, Luna was approached by the Teen Titans, boys and girls that had powers much like her own. They offered her a place to live, a way to make money, food... everything that Luna needed at the time. Now dubbed "Nightstar," Luna remained with the Titans for three years, during which time her twin sister, Shasta, arrived and joined the Brotherhood when she couldn't convince Luna to return home to Demmorae. :She was soon joined by Rokuro Muto and Jakerru "Jak" Dashesu, two other Demmorians that had come to Earth on their own missions: Roku, to find a place to carve out his own path, and Jak, to find her, his childhood sweetheart. Calling All Titans ---- :A month after Jak arrived, however, things were not going well for the Titans. They had begun to separate (possibly a schism sparked by the Andrews twins' departure), and the Brotherhood seemed to be gaining ground. :It was at this same time that Luna's older brother Goro arrived on Earth to take her home. As the only remaining daughter (as Shasta had been exiled), Luna was required to return to Demmorae and marry. Laura attempted to intercept her to convince her to "come back home," but Luna's mind was made up. Return to Earth ---- List of Character Appearances *Calling All Titans *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Demmoraians Category:Demmorae Category:Astral Projectors Category:Invisibility Category:Teleporters Category:Zoolinguists Category:Titans Together